Morty's Gengar
| ability= | prevonum=094| noevo=incap| current=With Morty| java1=Unknown| enva1=Ed Paul| }} Morty's Gengar (Japanese: マツバのゲンガー Matsuba's Gangar) is Morty's main in the , , and . It is always seen outside of its Poké Ball. In the anime Gengar first appeared in A Ghost of a Chance in the Burned Tower, which and mistook for the Ecruteak Gym. When and disappeared in a small hole of the Burned Tower, Morty had Gengar round up the and living at the tower in order to find the two. When ran off with Pikachu and Togepi, Gengar appeared and tripped them with . Gengar then gave chase to Team Rocket. After it knocked Pikachu and Togepi out of Team Rocket's grasp, the trio sent out their and to battle Gengar. However they were easily defeated by Gengar's powerful . In From Ghost to Ghost, Gengar demonstrated to a group of Trainers in the Ecruteak Gym its attack. During the Gym battle with Ash, Morty sent Gengar out as his last Pokémon. Ash's Noctowl began with , which Gengar countered with Shadow Ball, which caused an explosion. Gengar used the opportunity to become invisible. Gengar then attacked Noctowl with , demonstrating its ability to attack even when invisible. When Ash told Noctowl to use Confusion on the whole building, Gengar was revealed. With Gengar visible again, Noctowl used to identify Gengar and finished it off with , defeating Morty and earning Ash the . Gengar reappeared in a flashback in All That Glitters!, when Ash was recalling the time he received the first four badges of Johto. In For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, Morty instructed Gengar to find the stolen Crystal Bells. When Ecruteak City was under attack by angry Pokémon and , Morty had Gengar use Confuse Ray on the . Gengar reappeared in another flashback in Bagged Then Tagged! alongside Whitney's Miltank. Personality and characteristics Gengar is usually outside of its Poké Ball and hiding in the shadows, though appears when needed. It has mischievous nature and enjoys pranking people, especially those who enter the Burned Tower. Though Gengar has been shown to be helpful especially with cases with Pokémon or items stolen by .It has the ability to become invisible and reappear before its opponent notices. However, overcame this by having his use on the whole gym. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Lick|1=Night Shade|2=Shadow Ball|3=Confuse Ray}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Lick|1=Night Shade|2=Shadow Ball|3=Confuse Ray}}}} In the games Gengar has been a part of Morty's team in every game he has appeared in. Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Gengar appeared in A Promise Given to Miltank, where Morty called it out to stop a from stealing the satchel that contained collected by Gold. Moves used In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Gengar appeared in The Revived Team Rocket!!. Morty sent it out alongside his to battle Jō's Totodile in the Burned Tower. After Haunter was defeated, Gengar went up next. Despite putting up a great fight, Gengar was defeated. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Gengar appeared in The Legendary Ho-Oh!!. Moves used In the TCG Morty's Gengar is featured in the TCG as one of Morty's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Morty's Gengar. |type=Psychic|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=021/141}} Related articles Gengar Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters es:Gengar de Morty/Morti fr:Ectoplasma de Mortimer it:Gengar di Angelo